The Wolf And His Lamb
by NRC
Summary: Theo Nott was from Hermione Granger's rival school. How would a chance meeting change their lives? Rated M for violence. Non-magical.
1. Fire

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognisable characters.**

**_This story was inspired by _****AkashaTheKitty_'s Dramione story_****, _The Bracelet__. The story made me fall in love with Theo Nott, therefore creating this "Themione"._**

* * *

**Chapter One – Fire**

Hermione grimaced as the wind blew her hair around her head like some sort of frizzy halo. She spotted her reflection and grimaced some more. It looked like there was a brown hair tornado going on around her face. She'd never felt more embarrassed.

She grabbed her hair and tried to make it obey by placing it over one shoulder, cursing mentally that the day had to be windy.

"The Chester Park train, stopping at all stations, will be arriving on platform two in approximately two minutes. Please wait behind the yellow safety line until the train has stopped."

Finally!

Hermione's brown eyes narrowed as she waited most impatiently for the train to arrive. Hoisting her black gym bag on her shoulder more comfortably, she couldn't help but notice two other students on the platform.

Durmstrang boys.

Crap.

She suddenly wished they wouldn't notice her standing there by herself. Durmstrang students were well-known to beat up solitary students that weren't from their school, Hogwarts being their partial favourite.

As she watched, the ball that one of them had been bouncing dropped down to the tracks. Eyes narrowing into slits, she watched as one of them jumped down and grabbed it. It was a good thing the boy was athletic; the floor to the station reached his midriff when he was standing on the tracks.

Then she remembered something, and in typical Hermione fashion, she overreacted.

"Get out of there!" she shrieked, when the boy made to throw the ball to the other boy before climbing out. "The train is coming. Get _out_!"

Eyes widening, the boy on the tracks turned around, and swiftly jumped out with the ball in his arms. Just in time; the train sped by and troubled Hermione's hair again. Without so much as a glance at the Durmstrang boys, Hermione hopped on and tried to find a good seat.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted a seat by the window. Dumping her bag on the seat, she immediately pulled out her iPod and jammed the earphones into her ears.

She didn't know if her mind knew that the Durmstrang boys were getting on the same compartment as her, but her head swiveled to meet their eyes, as if they had called out to her.

They were almost like polar opposites, in terms of physicality.

The one who had jumped down to the tracks was slight, tanned, and had dark hair. His build was designed more for speed than for power. His green-brown eyes stared at her wonderingly. A straightened side-fringe hid the right half of his forehead.

His friend was surely an albino, Hermione concluded. Snow white hair on snow white complexion, with silver-blue eyes. His fair hair hung down on both sides of his face, making him look like an angel. But Hermione wasn't fooled; the boy's smirk, and the build of his body, made her sure that he was a typical Durmstrang boy.

They both stumbled slightly as the train lurched forwards, before turning around and finding seats at the other end of the train. Their tank tops—school gym uniform, she guessed—had their last names on the back.

_Nott_ and _Malfoy_.

Hermione almost scoffed, before ignoring them completely and staring out the window.

Theo Nott frowned slightly as he saw who was sitting in this end of the train. She was smiling slightly as she eyed his best friend.

"Pansy," he growled. But his tone of voice didn't discourage the seductive smile on her face.

"Theo," she said, without even looking at him.

Theo rolled his eyes as his best friend sat down across from her.

Dear lord, he thought. Draco flirted mercilessly with anything that wore a skirt.

Grumbling mentally, he sat down on the seat in front of Draco, and turned his back on them. He also tried his best to ignore their conversation; Pansy's laugh was shrill at best, and positively nails-down-a-blackboard at worst.

His eyes landed on the Hogwarts girl from the train station. She was steadily ignoring them, her brown eyes watching the scenery flash past.

He didn't know he was staring at her intently, until she looked in their direction. Theo, feeling a little nervous, wondered what made her look at them now, then noticed that Pansy was getting up, still smiling seductively.

Theo heaved a sigh of relief that Pansy went to Salem Institute, instead of being on the entire train ride with them. He even managed a small gracious smile in his relief.

Once Pansy had gotten off the train, his eyes turned back to the Hogwarts girl. She was staring right at him. He eyed her back.

She was pretty, that was for sure. Her skin was smooth and clean, her eyebrows weren't overbearing or too thin; in fact, they were perfect in ratio with her eyes. Eyes that were suddenly narrowed as she frowned at him, before staring out the window again.

"She's really something, isn't she?" he heard Draco say behind him.

Thinking Draco was referring to the Hogwarts girl, Theo replied, "Yeah. She's really… pretty."

Draco didn't respond, and Theo turned his attention back to his friend. Draco was eyeing him apprehensively.

"What?"

"Who were you talking about?"

It was Theo's turn to be confused. "_What_?"

"I was talking about Pansy."

"Oh."

Draco's confusion suddenly disappeared as he eyed the girl Theo had been staring at. "Were you talking about the Hogwarts girl from the train station?"

"So what if I was?" Theo said, a little defensively. He knew how Draco hated anything Hogwarts.

Draco scrunched his nose. "Please. There are many more _pretty_ girls from Durmstrang. Even Salem has prettier girls. Or even Beauxbatons. Hogwarts girls are trash."

Theo turned away, indicating the conversation was closed, but Draco pushed on, not caring for his friend's feelings, or perhaps not knowing they existed.

"Seriously, Theo. Leave Hogwarts girls alone."

* * *

**AN:** My first Themione. Originally a one-shot, then decided the story could be long enough to post in chapters. Basically, I was sick of reading Themione one-shots-I wanted a long story. So I decided to write one of my own.

I wasn't planning on posting it, but then what the hell. I liked exploring Draco Malfoy's character (I'm usually a Dramione shipper, so making him 'Malfoy' in this story was quite interesting), and I'm sort of happy at how this story turned out.

I also don't like the title of this story. It's too close to Twilight's quote "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb". However, the title has its own symbolisms; Theo Nott in this story is like a lone Wolf, and therefore, "the Wolf and his Lamb". Ah, just read the rest. You'll (hopefully) get it.

Please note: This story is also already completed. It has ten chapters, with a total of 10,600 words.

**Review if you want to keep this story rolling.**


	2. Spirit

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognisable characters.**

**_This story was inspired by _****AkashaTheKitty_'s Dramione story_****, _The Bracelet__. The story made me fall in love with Theo Nott, therefore creating this "Themione"._**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Spirit**

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, and all the students were busy chatting and slamming their books closed, thankful for the end of another school day.

Usually, Hermione wouldn't be glad that learning was over for the day, but today, she was relieved. Her classes had been… distracted. She blamed it because she just came back from the holidays, but truly, she knew it was for another reason.

The Durmstrang boy had captured her thought process for the entire day.

"Hermione, are you even listening to me?"

Hermione turned around to face her slightly irritated best friend.

"Sorry, Gin. I was just thinking of something. What's up?"

Ginny eyed Hermione's flushed face suspiciously. "What were you thinking about?"

Hermione's peach complexion reddened. "Nothing of importance."

Ginny sighed. "Seriously, Herm. I've known you long enough to know something's up. What's going on? Did you meet a special someone during the holidays?"

Hermione blushed. Ginny squealed.

"Did you?" she practically shrieked.

Hermione shook her head. Technically, that morning wasn't the holidays anymore. But her best friend was practically jumping up and down on the spot because of her eagerness and frustration at Hermione's lack of response, so she decided to ease her some.

"I met him this morning, okay?" Hermione hissed, as she dragged Ginny out of the classroom.

"What's his name? How old is he? Is he from here? How'd you two meet? Oh _Herm_, you have to tell me!" Ginny shot off. "You haven't had a crush since you and my brother broke up, and you _have_ to tell me everything!"

Hermione glanced around her as the other students stared at Ginny. "Gin, tell me _exactly_ how much caffeine this morning. No, I really don't want to know."

Ginny pulled Hermione to a stop, but she was still jumping up and down on the spot. "Tell meeeee."

Hermione grimaced a little, before pushing Ginny towards the bus taking them to the train station. "Seriously, Gin. Just get on. I'll tell you, I promise."

Ginny huffed, before climbing on, followed by Hermione. Before Ginny could interrogate her again, Hermione decided to ask the questions first.

"So how were your holidays?" she asked, trying to sound subtle about controlling the direction of the conversation. "How're Harry and Ron?"

Ginny made a face. "Harry's going on about Cho, and Ron's going on about Lavender. I wish they'd both stop. Life was so much better when Ron was going out with you."

Hermione flinched a little, but her and Ron were never going to work out, they'd all known that. Then something else Ginny said took her mind off it. "What'd you mean Harry's going on about Cho? I thought _you_ were going to tell him…"

Hermione drifted off, seeing the pain in Ginny's face. Placing a gentle hand on her friend's arm, she said softly, "Ginny, what happened?"

Ginny turned her face out the window. She didn't want to talk about this now, but Hermione was her best friend. She'd want to know.

She sighed, before saying, "I was _going_ to tell him, that night. But then I overheard him and Ron… He was asking Ron where would be a good place to take a girl out. I was so excited, you know, thinking he was going to take _me_ out."

She turned back to Hermione, her eyes glistening. "Ron said Madam Puddyfoot's Teashop was a good place for a first date, then he asked who Harry was planning to take out. Harry said Cho Chang. I left soon after Harry said, 'She's the first girl who made me feel this way.'"

"Oh, Gin," Hermione said, hugging her best friend despite the awkward angle they were seating in. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Herm," Ginny croaked, a tear sliding down her cheek. "They'll be others out there, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Always will be, Gin. Besides, it's not like your ugly or annoying or unpopular or anything. Any boy can see you're a perfect catch, Gin."

Ginny smiled through her tears as she pulled back from her friend's embrace. "Enough about me. What about you?"

Hermione flushed again. "Oh, it's nothing… really!" she added, when Ginny pulled on a disbelieving look.

"Nothing?" Ginny asked sceptically, as they disembarked from the bus and onto the train station. "Herm, this guy _must_ be something if you were packing up on time, for one thing. The Hermione I know would never have packed up before I'd arrived at her classroom."

Hermione cringed. She had packed up the same time as her classmates had today, because she couldn't pull her mind in to write down additional notes from the board. Trust Ginny to have noticed.

Because she had been looking around nervously, trying to find an answer to appease the redhead, Hermione noticed a certain dark-haired Durmstrang boy.

Shoot.

Hermione almost hyperventilated at the sight of him. She cursed herself. How could an insignificant Durmstrang boy make her feel like this?

As if hearing her thoughts, the boy turned around and found her staring at him. Instead of making a face, however, he just continued to look at her… almost wonderingly, searchingly, similar to the look he had given her that morning on the train station.

His friends seemed to notice he was no longer in their conversation, because they all started reclaiming his attention. Hermione noticed the albino one from the morning amongst them. That must be his 'gang', seeing as the boys all seemed to be like the albino; brutish thugs who carried that aura of power.

She turned away from him, hoping beyond hope that Ginny hadn't noticed who she had been staring at.

No such luck.

"That's your dream boy?" Ginny hissed. "_That_, right there, the one with the black hair and who's staring at you?"

"Gin!" Hermione hissed back. "Stop staring at him."

Ginny finally tore her eyes from the Durmstrang boy, and instead, her fiery brown orbs stared at Hermione in a mixture of shock, anger, and disbelief.

"You _can't_ like him, Herm!" Ginny whispered furiously.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because he's from _Durmstrang_!"

* * *

**AN:** I just realised the kind of hole I'd just dug for myself by mentioning **_The Bracelet_** at the top of the story. So I'd like to take this opportunity in saying that I am in no way as good a writer as AkashaTheKitty, and my Theo Nott is not as lovable as hers. The plot for this story is a bit fast-paced... like boom-boom-boom kind. It doesn't really explain much, it just lets things happen. Theo has some big things to work out, and I know some people hate it when characters all of a sudden change because of meeting a person; but it really does happen in real life.

Anyway, all I can say right now is: keep reading and reviewing. I guess I'll just explain a bit of the plot if I see it might be a bit confusing. Hope you don't kill me all of a sudden if the plot wasn't as exciting as you thought it'd be.

Okay, so here's a section I might start explaining. Hermione broke up with Ron a couple of months ago; she's thrown herself into her work to try and forget what happened. But she's a teenager, right? Going out with Ron seemed to break some hormonal dam in her system, and it turns out she can _actually_ like guys now! Sorry for sounding sarcastic, but I don't like it much when they make Hermione too bookish - she _is_ a teenager, she _does_ have feelings.

PS. The only reason this is rated T is because of language and violence. I'm not into M stuff; sorry.

**Review if you want to keep this story rolling.**


	3. Chance

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognisable characters.**

**_This story was inspired by _****AkashaTheKitty_'s Dramione story_****, _The Bracelet__. The story made me fall in love with Theo Nott, therefore creating this "Themione"._**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Chance**

"Gin, please, _please_, don't tell Harry and Ron."

"Tell me one good reason why."

Hermione fiddled with the pen in her right hand. She had sat down at her desk, and wrote the date on her homework book, but for the life of her, she couldn't start. She couldn't let her two other best friends know.

"Er, because they'd kill me? What other reason beats that?"

She heard Ginny sigh at the other end of the line. "Herm, you know I don't want you to be killed, especially not by my brother and Harry, but they _have_ to stop you liking him. You _have_ to. He's from Durmstrang, of all places. I mean, you couldn't go for someone from Beauxbatons or anywhere else, could you? You just had to pick _Durmstrang_."

Hermione sighed at Ginny's rant. "Gin, there's a possibility that nothing will happen either. I mean, I'm not so pretty that some random guy from Durmstrang would like me back. Besides, I bet his friends would have discouraged him from liking me, too. Just like you."

"Herm," Ginny growled. "Never ever say that you're not pretty. Never. Because you are. Trust me on that one, at least. Look, I know there's a big possibility that nothing will happen, but there's _still_ a possibility that something will. And I can't let that happen. _No_, fuck off, I'm using it, can't you _see_ that?"

"Gin?"

"Sorry, Harry's being a bitch. He wants to use the phone to call his dearly beloved."

Hermione sighed at the bitterness in her best friend's voice. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Let Harry use the phone."

Ginny grumbled. "Fine, fine. Don't blame me for ranting to you though, and I promise you, I'll rant."

Hermione shook her head as she ended the call. Pulling on her favourite black skinny jeans and a black jacket, she left a note for her mum about where she'd be. She grabbed her homework folder, hoping that she'd be able to get some work done, and let herself out of the house.

Ginny's house wasn't so far from her own, if she took the shortcut. And the shortcut was a side alley with no lighting at all. Despite Hermione's bravery, she knew she couldn't go through that shortcut tonight; there was a reason it was called Knockturn Alley - dodgy men lurked in the shadows, preying on women with or without a partner. Besides, it was too cold, and she could literally feel shivers going down her spine.

So she took the main path. With the street lamps, she could see three boys bouncing a ball between them ahead of her, walking in her direction. She gulped. She had no defence whatsoever if they decided to attack her.

It eased her panic attack a little when she recognised one of the boys, but instead, her nervousness itched up three notches when she saw who it was.

"Hey," he said to her, when his group was right in front of her. "I didn't get to say…"

He eyed his friends guiltily, who were staring at Hermione, wondering who she was that their friend was talking to her. He cleared his throat, before giving them a pointed look and said, "Blaise, Greg, I'll come by later, 'kay?"

They stared at him incredulously, before rolling their eyes and continued on their way, neither looking back.

"Nice friends," Hermione muttered.

"Uh, yeah," he said uncomfortably. "Anyway, I didn't get to say thank you earlier this morning."

"That's alright."

"No, I mean," he looked down at his shoes, and Hermione felt a little shocked. Durmstrang boy feeling a little nervous or tongue-tied? Are you freaking serious? "It's not alright I didn't thank you."

"No, really," Hermione assured him.

He shook his head, before looking up at her almost shyly. "You saved my life."

Hermione blushed. "That's a bit of an exaggeration."

He smiled. "Not really. That train was going really fast. I just sort of forgot it was coming."

"More like you weren't paying attention to the announcement."

His grin widened. "Well, yeah, that too."

Hermione smiled back at him. "You're welcome."

"Can I walk you to wherever it is you're going? It'll sort of be a thank-you favour, I guess. I'm not exactly the most dangerous person out there, and forgive me for saying, but you look a little fragile by yourself."

Hermione was really shocked by now. He was kind _and_ articulate! "S-sure."

He smiled again. "I'm Theo, by the way. Theo Nott."

"Hermione Granger."

He nodded, and Hermione started walking again, with Theo by her side. "What year are you in?"

"Year Eleven, you?"

"Year Twelve. I'm turning eighteen in a week."

Hermione nodded. "I've just turned seventeen."

"Belated happy birthday."

Hermione smiled widely. "Thanks."

They turned the corner to Ginny's street, and she paused. She knew how bad an idea it would be if Theo dropped her off right in front of the house.

"Thanks for walking with me, but I'll be fine from here. My friend's house is the third one."

Theo's left cheek lifted as he smiled, but Hermione could see how reluctant he was to leave her. She didn't want to stop being with him, either. She couldn't figure out _why_. Was it because he was nice? Because he was an anomaly, being a decent Durmstrang?

"It was really my pleasure, Hermione," he said softly. "Look, do you have a mobile? I'll text you later… make sure you're safe and everything."

She smiled again. "Sure."

They exchanged numbers, before thanking each other again. Hermione began walking towards Ginny's house, when Theo called out again.

"Oh, and Hermione?"

She turned obediently. "Yes, Theo?"

"Don't walk home alone. Call me if you want me to pick you up."

She smiled again.

* * *

**AN:** Hokai, so. I know some people would wonder why Hermione allowed him to walk her to Gin's house. He might be dangerous, have ulterior motives, blah blah. But the thing is, Hermione could see Theo was sincere about thanking her for saving his life. She knew it was sincere because he was awkward about it, and Durmstrang students are awkward with the whole emotions thing. Just fyi.

**Review if you want to keep this story rolling.**


	4. Plaguing Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognisable characters.**

**_This story was inspired by _****AkashaTheKitty_'s Dramione story_****, _The Bracelet__. The story made me fall in love with Theo Nott, therefore creating this "Themione"._**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Plaguing Thoughts**

"Oh Herm, I was starting to get worried!"

Ginny ushered in her best friend out of the cold. Hermione allowed Ginny to push her in, and she shivered at the sudden warmth of the Weasley home.

"Sorry, sorry," Hermione muttered. "I… ah, forgot something and had to get it."

Hermione winced at the lie. But telling Ginny that she ran into Theo Nott wouldn't be a good idea. Ginny would probably scold her because of her recklessness, and probably end up telling Harry and Ron everything.

They hadn't even made it to Ginny's room when the redhead began her rant.

"Oh my _gods_, Hermione, you won't believe the bullshit I've had to put up with today."

Hermione sighed internally, but thanked her lucky stars that Harry seemed to have pissed Ginny so much that she temporarily forgot about Hermione's crush on a Durmstrang boy. Hermione resigned herself to hearing her best friend rant, and to lengthen that rant as long as possible to avoid the subject of Theo, when—

"But that'll have to do later. _What_ is our plan with the Durmstrang boy? More exactly, what is _your_ plan?"

Maybe Hermione had thanked her stars a little too soon.

"Absolutely nothing," Hermione said. It was true, in a sense—_she _didn't plan on doing anything until Theo did something first. Call her priggish, but she had no idea how to go about doing something like this; guys were never her forte. "There's a big chance this will just blow over anyway."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her room. Hermione inhaled the wonderful flowery smell from Ginny's room. It was the only place Hermione had ever smelled the scent; it was as unique as her best friend.

"Really, Hermione," Ginny said. "That guy looked like he was interested in you."

Hermione plopped on the rug by Ginny's bed, while her redheaded friend sat on the bed.

"Trust me, Gin," Hermione assured. "Something happened that morning, and he was just thankful."

Ginny's suspicious eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "Stop jumping to conclusions, Gin. He was on the tracks, and the train was coming, so I told him to get out. No big deal. He was just being a show-off, like most guys his age are."

At that, Ginny laughed. "You sound like such an adult, Herm. Honestly, 'most guys _his_ age'… he's _our_ age, Herm!"

Hermione sniffed disdainfully. "Matters not. My point remains. It's no biggie, trust me."

Ginny sobered up, and she looked apologetically at her brunette best friend. "Look, Herm. I _do_ trust you, and I'm even _happy_ for you that you found someone who could be interested in you, but… he's _Durmstrang_."

Hermione frowned for a moment. "I know that he's Durmstrang. Why is it such a _huge_ deal with all these school rivalries?"

Ginny stared at Hermione. "Okay, well, _obviously_ you haven't heard _all _the stuff that everyone's saying about everyone else."

"Okay, enlighten me." Hermione wriggled on the rug and readjusted her seat.

Ginny sighed. "Well, obviously a lot of kids, mostly Hogwarts', say Durmstrang are big bullies, and they think they're better than everyone else. Durmstrang kids hurt people; physically, mentally, and _emotionally_. Durmstrang kids think Hogwarts kids, especially girls, are pretty cheap and poor, just because we're a state school, and they're a private. Beauxbatons is supposed to be some elitist school and their students are snobs, but they're not really big on _actively_ bullying. And Salem's shit doesn't count; they're an all girls school, and they don't really mind dating guys from any other school."

Hermione's mouth hung open. She'd been going to Hogwarts for three and a half years, and she never knew these school rivalries. Well, she knew they existed, just not that they were that serious.

"It got really big last year," Ginny continued. "Year 9 Colin Creevy got beaten up by two Year 11 Durmstrang guys. Have you _seen_ Colin? He's like half your height."

Hermione sighed. Yes, she had seen Colin. He was a slight boy; thin and fragile looking. His face was so warm and trusting, always a ready smile. Curly golden hair. Sparkling sea-blue eyes.

Last year, when the Year 10s were having orientation day for the Year 9s, she had seen Colin after the beat up. He had a black eye, the left side of his jaw was bruised, and he had hobbled in on crutches. The only reason he came in was because he didn't want to miss the orientation day.

When his face healed, Hermione, and indeed everyone, could see Colin had changed. The smile was gone, replaced by a grimace. His eyes, once sparkling and happy, had become like a frightened animal's; always twitching around. He never walked or caught the bus home anymore after that. His parents always picked him up from the front of the school.

"Colin's trauma caused a violent outrage," Ginny said softly. "Hogwarts kids were furious, not to mention the authorities and the Board. Anyone who was dating a Durmstrang were forced by their friends to break up. Soon, fights broke out everywhere between Hogwarts and Durmstrang. That's why it's such a taboo to go out with a Durmstrang."

Hermione felt incredibly sorry for Colin. He didn't deserve what happened to him. "Did they catch the guys who beat Colin up?"

Ginny smirked coldly, her eyes frozen with her cold fury. "Oh yes. They caught them. And you know what they got? They got a warning of cancellation of enrolment, and a two week suspension. More like a two week holiday."

Hermione frowned. "That doesn't sound fair. Colin could have _died_."

Ginny laughed humourlessly. "Durmstrang _isn't_ fair. Never has been. It was so big it got onto the news, but I guess you were always too busy studying to turn on the TV."

"Really?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

Ginny nodded. "National TV on school bullying, rivalries, and gang fights. They spared Colin fifteen minutes of their time, as well as the names of his attackers."

Hermione was horrified. "Did someone _video_ the bash up?"

"Oh no," Ginny said, a cold smirk on her face again, "they're not that stupid. They knew more than two of them would get involved if they videoed it. No. The Durmstrang principal apparently threatened an official police investigation and report if the attackers didn't 'fess up."

"So they did?"

"Yes. I bet they even enjoyed their two minutes of fame on National TV. But a lot of people are saying the Durmstrang principal let the guys off lightly because they 'fessed up. Didn't even bother to get the police in. Didn't allow pictures of the attackers on TV. All they did was send a note of apology to Colin's parents."

"So who were the attackers?" Hermione asked.

"Draco Malfoy and his faithful sidekick, Theo Nott."

* * *

**AN:** So some people might ask why the punishment was so light. a.) Because Durmstrang is a private school, so basically the Durmstrang principal is in control of whatever. b.) Because the police weren't officially involved. c.) Because there was no hard evidence. Just... humour me, okay?

**_This chapter is dedicated to _digigirl02_ for reviewing every chapter, and _kazorashi_ for reviewing almost every chapter ( I'm guessing you didn't get the update of the third chapter seeing as you're not a logged-in user =P ). I love reading your reviews; they make my day. :)_**

******Review if you want to keep this story rolling.**


	5. Roses And Guns

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognisable characters.**

**_This story was inspired by _****AkashaTheKitty_'s Dramione story_****, _The Bracelet__. The story made me fall in love with Theo Nott, therefore creating this "Themione"._**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Roses and Guns**

Hermione's phone rang.

Groaning, she squinted at the digital clock next to her bed (it read 2.04am) before reaching for her phone.

Her eyes widened in alarm at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she rasped.

"Hermione?" the voice at the other end asked. "It's me… Theo."

Hermione tried to clear her throat. "Hey, Theo. Erm, was there a particular reason why you called me at two in the morning?"

There was a brief pause, and Hermione could practically feel the nerves down the telephone lines.

"I was…" Theo paused, before continuing, now sounding a little strained. "I was a little worried when you didn't text or call… I thought you might have walked home and got beaten up or something."

Hermione was lost for words. "Oh."

"Yeah… I mean, remember my two friends that you saw on the way to your friend's house? They've sort of joked around with my friend from the train… said something about how I stopped to chat to a girl. And I think my friend from the train must have known it was you, because he sort of got really suspicious of me all of a sudden, and I was just worried something happened to you because of it…"

Once again, the bushy-haired know-it-all's genius reply was, "Oh."

Theo chuckled at himself on the other end, but the sound was humourless and edgy. "I'm sorry for being so paranoid, Hermione. It can't be helped, I guess, coming from my school."

The mention of Theo's school brought back Ginny's story. All of a sudden, Hermione found herself angry.

"Yes, I can imagine," Hermione said haughtily. "The more enemies you have, the more paranoid you become, isn't it?"

There was silence on the other end, before Theo spoke up, seemingly confused. "Enemies? Draco isn't my enemy, he's one of my best friends."

Hermione remembered the name _Malfoy_ on the back of the tank top of Theo's friend from the train. She remembered him from Ginny's story. She fired up again that Theo's best friend was the ringleader and planner of the bashing up of Colin Creevy.

"I'm surprised you call him your _friend_," she said coldly. "Why don't you call him your ally and be done with it?"

Her anger seemed to have finally gotten through the telephone lines and through Theo's mobile.

"Don't make assumptions about my relationships to the people in my life, Hermione," Theo snapped.

"Oh really?" Hermione replied snootily. "So you disagree with me if I said Draco Malfoy would beat me senseless if that's what it takes for you to leave me alone?"

"Yes!" he said vehemently. "Draco would _never_ do that."

Hermione's voice cooled down about fifty degrees. "And yet he'd beat up a kid three years younger than him, wouldn't he?"

Theo seemed to have lost his voice. Hermione ploughed on relentlessly.

"And you'd help him, wouldn't you?" she hissed. "You'd gang up on a helpless kid three years younger than you because he was alone and from a different school, despite the fact that he did _nothing_ to provoke you."

"H-how did you know a-about that?" Theo stammered.

Hermione laughed coldly. "Why does it matter, Theo? Do you think it matters? That kid goes to the same school as me. I saw him before you two beat him up, I saw him after you beat him up, and I saw him after everything had blown over. Do you have _any_ idea what your mindless fun did to him?"

"That was last year," Theo argued. "I'm different now."

"You keep the same company, Theo."

"What, do you think Draco still beats up little Year 9 kids now? Do you think he'd ever gang up with someone else to pick on little kids?"

"Maybe not as obviously as he did back then, but he still does. I can tell in the way he walks and talks and acts. He carries around that sort of aura where he thinks he can do anything and get away with it. Besides, he probably wouldn't want an official police investigation _this_ time, would he? He wouldn't want his name sullied on national TV again, would he? Not so close to graduating."

"We were stupid back then," Theo answered, trying to keep calm. "We were just egged on by our friends—"

"There goes that word again," Hermione said, matching Theo and keeping her voice calm, as if the matter they were discussing was unimportant.

"I thought I told you not to assume my relationships to the people in my life?"

Hermione let out a derisive laugh. "Oh please. If they were your friends, they would never have made you do something so dangerous and possibly fatal to an innocent kid."

Theo's voice started to rise. "I don't think you know how life here works, Hermione. Respect is important to us, and we gain that by impressing our friends, or allies, whatever you want to call it—"

"I severely disagree with that," Hermione shot back. "How does beating up a kid gain respect from people who are important in your life?"

"This is not about the kid! It could have been _anyone_ on that station. It could have been some Year 12 bloke if it had to be! It could have been—"

"Me," Hermione interrupted.

"No," Theo breathed. "We _never_ beat up girls."

Hermione snorted. "Give up the chivalrous act, Theo. You _know_ Draco or any one of your friends would have no qualms about beating up _anyone_ from my school just because we go there."

The line was quiet, but Hermione could still hear Theo breathing down the line. He seemed to be gathering his remaining patience for something.

"And do you think," Theo finally said, his voice dangerously soft. "_I_ would be able to do that to a girl? To one of your friends? To _you_?"

Hermione was speechless, but only for three seconds. "I _know_ so. They're your '_friends_', Theo. You'd do _anything_ to impress them."

Theo was breathing hard. Hermione could tell her answer had finally sent him over the edge.

"You don't know _anything_, not _one single thing_, about me."

* * *

**AN:**

**_This chapter is dedicated to _Drizzle Me Some Drake_ for reviewing every chapter. Thank you =]_**

******Review if you want to keep this story rolling.**


	6. Champion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognisable characters.**

**_This story was inspired by _****AkashaTheKitty_'s Dramione story_****, _The Bracelet__. The story made me fall in love with Theo Nott, therefore creating this "Themione"._**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Champion**

Hermione jumped as an ice-cold hand gripped her upper arm in a vice-like grip. Wheeling around, she was met with the furious face of Draco Malfoy.

"We," he spoke through clenched teeth, "need to talk."

Without another word, he began hauling her to the end of the station, where there were few people and plenty of dark corners.

When they reached one of the secluded corners, Malfoy forcibly spun her so that she faced him, before releasing his first huge bomb.

"What the _bloody fucking hell_ did you do to Theo last night?"

Hermione covered her ears and took a step back. Malfoy advanced, keeping the exact same distance between them.

"Answer me, Hogwarts girl," he sneered. "Or you'll be paying."

Hermione couldn't answer, couldn't unlock her tongue to answer, to follow her mind's bidding. She had frozen.

Malfoy suddenly reached out two pale, strong hands, and held her upper arms like pincers.

"Answer me," he demanded, shaking her roughly. "Answer me, goddamn it! I know you had something to do with it!"

His violent actions loosened Hermione's tongue.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she squeaked.

"Don't know what I'm talking about?" he roared. "I'm pretty _damn_ sure you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

Hermione didn't even notice that Malfoy's hands had left her shoulders until one had bunched into a fist and collided with her jaw.

She kept from moaning in pain by biting her lip. She wouldn't show her weakness, although it hurt so _bloody_ much. Malfoy had practice, that much was obvious.

"Now," he said, much softer and calmer, the voice of someone who had all the time in the world and they knew it. "Tell me _exactly_ what happened last night. Tell me _exactly_ what was said between the two of you."

When she didn't immediately reply, Malfoy obliged by sending out another fist, this one higher up. Hermione could feel the corner of her eye throbbing.

Malfoy waited another ten seconds, before landing another blow, almost exactly on the same spot on her jaw. He counted down another eight seconds, then landed one on the centre of Hermione's face.

This time, Hermione couldn't stop a small groan from slipping out, and she doubled over, clutching her nose. Something warm and wet was trickling through her fingers.

The pain was so much that she didn't even jerk away from Malfoy when he bent over to whisper in her ear, "Tell me _exactly_ what happened that made Theo want to leave us."

Hermione tried to tell him, "It's got nothing to do with me," but the blood was pouring freely through her nose.

"What's that?" Malfoy asked, sounding almost polite, before aiming a kick at her shin.

Hermione gasped at the pain. She reached down to hold her shin, and realised that was what Malfoy wanted; to have her on her knees.

"Don't lie to me," he hissed in her ear. "I know he suddenly had quitting ideas after talking to you."

Pain exploded on the other side of Hermione's face as Malfoy thumped the other side of her jaw.

"You can't _quit_," he whispered menacingly. "Once you're in, you can't ever get out, and no girl can ever interfere, especially a Hogwarts girl like _you_."

Her temple throbbed again. Malfoy was an expert at aiming and striking; he knew perfectly well that hitting the same spot with the same pressure over and over would hurt more and more. And he also knew exactly how much force he had to use—the pain was never enough for Hermione to pass out.

"I can't even _see_ what he sees in you," he said softly, as if mightily curious. "You're just a lower than average girl with lower than average looks, and certainly lower than average intelligence if you thought you could come in between Theo and the gang."

Hermione wished Malfoy would get over the taunting bit. Couldn't he see that she couldn't reply anyway, seeing as he had damn near almost broken her jaw with all the fists he'd thrown at it?

"So here's a piece of advice," Malfoy concluded.

He grabbed Hermione's shoulders and forced her to stand up. He aimed another kick at her other shin, then dragged her to stand up again when she dropped back down.

"You _will_ stay away from Theo," Malfoy ordered. "You will not say a _word_ to him, no matter what he says to you. You will reject his calls, block his number, and ignore his texts. You will not contact him ever again. You will stay out of his life, and he'll stay out of yours."

When she didn't reply or even look up at him, he pushed a finger under her chin to force her to look up at him, before striking her other temple.

"Or I'll promise a repeat of this. And when I make a promise, I don't break it. Remember that, won't you, Hogwarts girl?"

He pushed her roughly towards the tracks, and Hermione thought he was going to throw her in front of the oncoming train. Instead, he caught her and steadied her before she fell in, then pushed her on the train and walked off with his hood up.

As Hermione sat down on the train and pulled a scarf out of her bag to hide half of her face, she suddenly realised why Malfoy had gotten her on a train before him, and why he had bothered at all.

Malfoy knew she would take him seriously, and she _would_ cut Theo out of her life before he became too big a part. He knew that she wouldn't dare tell anyone what happened because he'd go after her again. He didn't want to run the risk of someone finding her alone in a secluded part of the train station, and have some sort of official police investigation to find out who beat her up. If everyone pretended everything was normal, nothing more would get out of this.

Hermione _craved_ normal right about now.

Of course, the concept of everything blowing off and becoming normal stopped right about the time that she got off the bus from the train station.

As she walked through the campus to the table where her friends sat, everyone openly stared at her and whispered to each other. Almost everyone knew her because she was running for school president next year, and she had to deliver a speech in front of the whole school as to why they should vote for her. A lot of people asked if she was okay. She just shrugged and walked on.

But she couldn't shrug away her friends. As one, all their faces turned to stone at the sight of her, their furious faces carved into concrete. Ginny looked shocked, yet resigned, Ron was furious, but Harry was livid. It was he who first broke the silence.

"What the _fucking_ hell happened to _you_?"

* * *

**AN:**

I've changed the rating for this story. I know this was a bit over-the-top violent, but Malfoy is just very scared of losing his one trustworthy friend, and over a girl at that. Humor me.

**HannahJCullen**: This isn't technically a "full length" story, its more like a veryyy long one-shot divided into chapters =] Thanks for your review.

_**Thanks to my most faithful reviewer, **_**Drizzle Me Some Drake._ I look forward to reading your reviews every time =)_**

******Review if you want to keep this story rolling.**


	7. Unlocked

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognisable characters.**

**_This story was inspired by _****AkashaTheKitty_'s Dramione story_****, _The Bracelet__. The story made me fall in love with Theo Nott, therefore creating this "Themione"._**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Unlocked**

"So… so let me get this straight."

Hermione sighed. Harry was still squinting at her. Ron was beside his best friend, while his sister was on Hermione's other side.

It was the end of the day, and she had hoped Harry and Ron would stop badgering her for details. She had fabricated a story to try to pacify them, but it was obviously a lie. Ginny hadn't helped by scoffing at the end of Hermione's every sentence.

"So what you're _saying_ happened," Harry continued, his tone forming quotation marks around _saying_, "was that you tripped over the stairs by the station, skinned _both_ shins, hit your head on the steel railing, which hit _opposite _sides of your forehead, fell face-flat on the concrete, giving you an almost-broken and bleeding nose."

"That's what I said, Harry," Hermione replied.

"Then how do you explain your jaw?" Ron asked in a voice that was almost contemplating. "Oh, that's right, you tripped on the next step and _again_ you fell, crashing your lower face on to the main platform."

"That's what I said," Hermione repeated.

Harry looked at Ron briefly, before demanding, "How come no one helped you or anything?"

Hermione shrugged. "I told them I was fine."

Harry gave her an are-you-bloody-joking look. "Seriously, Hermione. A bleeding nose in itself is hardly _fine_. Count in skinning both shins and hitting a steel railing, not to mention almost breaking your jaw and nose, is as far from _fine_ as you can possibly get."

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron added. "Did you _see_ yourself in the mirror when you came to us this morning?"

Hermione shook her head as she followed Ginny on to the bus. To her surprise, both Ron and Harry got on the bus after her.

"Don't you two have track practice today?" she inquired.

Harry flushed, while Ron rolled his eyes.

"We didn't have track practice yesterday, Mione," Ron said in a bored tone. "Harry just wanted to wait for Cho—"

"Don't change the subject, Mione," Harry said quickly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys, and sat down next to Ginny, who suddenly became much more moodier, and was glaring out the window.

"No, I didn't," Hermione answered Ron's question. "I didn't feel the need to. I didn't even know how serious it was. I thought it was just a bump or a scratch or something—"

"Hermione," Harry snapped, "Stop lying."

Hermione gaped at Harry, feeling as though he had slapped her face. He had the audacity to call her out.

"I'm not lying!" she argued, using the anger that was caused by her best friend calling her a liar and making it sound as though she was merely indignant that Harry didn't believe her.

"Yes, you bloody well are," Ron roared back. "It's so _obvious_, Mione."

"Neither of you are the judge and jury of my life," she spat back. "If you don't believe me, then bloody well fine."

"We're your friends, Mione," Harry shouted. "It's obvious you've been hurt, and you're going to tell us _right now_ the _true_ story."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, when Ginny spoke up.

"Tell them."

Hermione turned to her best friend, flabbergasted. But Ginny was serious, her brown eyes fiery, her mouth twisted down in a fierce scowl.

"Tell them," the redhead hissed again, "Or so help me, _I_ will."

"What are you talking about, Gin?" Harry demanded, his eyes narrowing.

When Ginny didn't reply, instead continuing to glare at Hermione, daring her to tell the truth, Harry's demand turned to Hermione.

"What's Ginny talking about, Hermione?"

Hermione turned back to Harry, her eyes wide. "I—I don't know what—"

"Hermione got beaten up, alright?" Ginny finally exploded.

The brunette turned to the two boys, who were staring at her in shock. Ron's face was starting to redden, but it was Harry who spoke up first.

"Tell us," he hissed. "Tell us _exactly_ who it was, or god help me, Hermione. I can just about rattle you to get the answer."

"Tell them, Hermione," Ginny said softly. "I've had enough with keeping this thing secret. I _knew_ it was wrong keeping it from them last night, and _look_ at where it got you. No sir, I will not have you being beaten up on _my_ conscience."

Hermione sniffed a little. Her best friend had a point. Turning apologetic eyes to the two furious males, Hermione took a deep breath.

"I got beaten up… by the gang leader of Durmstrang."

Even Ginny was shocked.

"What?" Ron cried. "Why… how…"

Hermione gulped, steeled her nerves, then told the whole story up until that morning, when Draco Malfoy decided to use her as his punching bag. By the time she had finished, Harry was pale, Ron had bypassed red and was decidedly maroon, while Ginny was a bit green.

Hermione sighed as the bus pulled to a stop outside the station, but before she could get up, Harry, who still hadn't spoken a word, put out an arm. She stayed in her seat, surprised as her friend stepped in front of her, and got off first. He beckoned to her, and she obliged.

She waited as Ginny got off the bus, followed by Ron. Then she recognised the look on his face. It was similar to Harry's—their eyes were tight, their cheeks pinched. Their eyes were roaming around, studying their surroundings.

They were acting like her bodyguards.

When they reached their platform, her eyes widened at the sight of a blonde-haired student in Durmstrang uniform. She turned around, and hoped beyond hope that none of her friends noticed. But of course, her hoping was to no avail.

Harry caught her upper arm, and began dragging her to Malfoy, whose back was turned to them. Harry tapped his shoulder.

When Malfoy turned around, Harry greeted him by pushing Hermione's face towards him. His voice when he spoke was filled with cold vindictive fury.

"Care to explain?'

* * *

**AN:**

******Review if you want to keep this story rolling.**


	8. Knights

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognisable characters.**

**_This story was inspired by _****AkashaTheKitty_'s Dramione story_****, _The Bracelet__. The story made me fall in love with Theo Nott, therefore creating this "Themione"._**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Knights**

"What the fuck?"

It wasn't Malfoy who spoke, though, but someone else. Someone who was caught in the middle of the throng of Durmstrang boys in front of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. There was a general jostling as whoever spoke pushed their way through to the front.

Theo Nott appeared, looking shocked as he took in Hermione's face.

As if in trance, he reached forward his hands to grasp Hermione's upper arms, ignoring Harry when he pulled Hermione further from Theo. Theo ignored all the spectators, including Malfoy, who was positively livid that he had gone to Hermione, and Hermione's friends. His whole world was devoid of anyone else other than himself and the beautiful, beaten girl in front of him.

Theo's muddy green eyes studied Hermione's terrified face. They lingered on the bruises. He tentatively reached up a finger to caress them, but Ginny's furious hiss beside him stopped him from touching her skin.

As if he was brought back to the present, he whirled around and faced Malfoy, shielding Hermione with his body.

"I thought I told you to leave her _alone_!" he screamed. "I _told_ you she has _nothing_ to do with _anything_!"

Malfoy's silver-grey eyes narrowed as his best friend shouted at him.

"She's _nothing_," Malfoy spat back. "And you should _keep_ it that way. I told you Hogwarts girls were nothing but trouble, Theo."

Theo was shaking his head, taking a step back from Malfoy, keeping Hermione safe behind his body.

"Have you ever thought of how _I_ would feel about this, Draco?" Theo shot.

Malfoy sneered. "You're not supposed to _be_ feeling, Theo. You're losing your touch."

"You—"

"Does she _know_, Theo?" Malfoy hissed. "Does she _know_ you helped beat up a little boy two years younger than us? Does she _know_ anything about your past?"

"_Yes_."

"Oh, and how does she feel about that?"

Theo's silence was answer enough. Malfoy smirked.

"Exactly, Theo. She'll never accept you, so why are you bothering to protect her? Why are you bothering to, as you say, _feel_?"

Theo bowed his head, but not in defeat, as Malfoy thought. He was being crushed by an almost overwhelming emotion he never thought he was going to feel. Protecting this fragile girl behind him… Theo suddenly understood.

He raised his head, and stared Malfoy straight in the eye. "She makes me feel human."

Malfoy scoffed at his answer. "Human? Feeling _human_ means you have weaknesses."

"So? You're human, too."

Malfoy sneered again. "Something I hardly care to be reminded of."

"What happened to you, Draco?" Theo asked softly. "I've known you since we were children. When did you suddenly become so cold and heartless?"

Malfoy's voice when he answered was chillingly cold. "When I realised how _feeling_ for people makes you vulnerable."

Theo paused, before asking, "Don't you miss that warm feeling inside you when you meet someone special?"

"I've never cared for it," was Malfoy's short reply. "And neither should you. What will your friends think, Theo? You've gone and shown a weakness."

Theo turned his face away from Malfoy.

Despite the fact the he didn't want to leave his best friend, and all the friends he had made and his gang he called family, he knew it was time. He knew he had to leave now. He had missed feeling _himself_. He had missed feeling like an individual, instead of part of a gang. He had missed _feeling_, end of story. He had no idea that liking a girl would lead him to feel all those warm fuzzy feelings inside him, that seeing her hurt would make him feel pain inside.

Theo's expression was enough of an answer for Malfoy.

"You're leaving?" he said disbelievingly.

It was a shock for Malfoy, too. Theo Nott had been his best friend since they were younger. Theo had faithfully followed Malfoy in school, into high school and the gang. Theo had stuck by Malfoy through everything. Knowing that Theo had chosen a girl, a _Hogwarts_ girl at that, over him, stung at him. But he turned away from the pain, instead deciding to turn the pain over to Theo.

"That's a pity," Malfoy said loftily. "You're leaving your friends, practically your _family_, for a girl who'll never accept you anyway. I was so ready to overlook this little incident if you left her alone, but obviously, you're not choosing that."

Theo's face almost contorted in anguish. He knew Malfoy would be hurting inside, no matter how cold he sounded. But he didn't deign to reply, because he knew Malfoy spoke the truth; Theo really _was_ stupid to leave his friends for a girl who didn't like him anyway.

But Theo was stubborn enough to try anyway. Besides, Hermione was right. The things he had done while in the gang was despicable.

He was turning over a new leaf.

Of course, that flew right out the window at Malfoy's next words: "I guess it's open season on Hogwarts girls now. Especially Theo Nott's little girlfriend."

Malfoy's smirk, and Hermione's friends' violent twitches and shudders were the last things Theo saw before all hell broke loose.

* * *

**AN:**

Had to update; last chapter had the most reviews and enthusiastic response =]**  
**

******Review if you want to keep this story rolling.**


	9. Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognisable characters.**

**_This story was inspired by _****AkashaTheKitty_'s Dramione story_****, _The Bracelet__. The story made me fall in love with Theo Nott, therefore creating this "Themione"._**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Aftermath**

"I can't _believe_ you would _do_ that!"

Theo peeked out of the corner of his eyes to see that Hermione's friends had similar guilty expressions on their faces. They were all in for it now.

Hermione paced in front of them, her bushy brown hair crackling with indignation as she lectured the four silent bent heads.

"All of you know that Malfoy was only doing it to _provoke_ you, _right_?"

Theo flinched when his ex-best friend's name was mentioned. The two other boys twitched and flexed their fists, while the redheaded girl rolled her eyes.

"You just had to _rise_ up to the occasion, and _magnificently_, might I add."

Usually, Theo would have taken that as praise if it had come from Draco, but knowing it came from a sarcastic and irate Hermione, it sounded like the worst thing he had ever done in his life.

Hermione seemed to have tired of her role as their official conscience-eater, because she suddenly plopped down on the couch in front of them and sighed.

"The station wardens said it was the worst fight they had ever seen."

Theo grimaced.

After Malfoy had declared it open season on Hogwarts girls, Theo wasn't the only one to react, and rather violently, might he add.

Without even thinking of it, Theo had found himself punching Draco's face. He was vaguely aware that the rest of his old friends had tried to retaliate, but were stopped by quite a number of people.

Blaise had been the first to reach out for him, but the boy with messy black hair had stopped him by a well-aimed fist to the jaw. Greg had also tried, but it seemed the redheaded boy kicked him in the shin.

That seemed to start the full-scale battle on the platform.

The blood-red uniforms of Durmstrang mingled with the crow-black uniforms of Hogwarts.

Theo was lucky he was in the middle of Hermione's friends, otherwise any other Hogwarts student ignorant of his allegiance would have knocked him down, no questions asked.

When Hermione finally pulled him away, the fierce redheaded girl took his place, and continued on the beat up of Draco's face.

Hermione had forced him on the train that arrived, before going back into the throng and dragging her friends on to the train with her. They were jam-packed with the other students who were fleeing the scene.

"You three are _lucky_ I got you out before the media swooped in. Your faces might have been on _national TV_ last night."

They were now sitting in Hermione's living room. All five had gone to school earlier in the morning, and received what they deserve.

Theo was awarded a one-week suspension, as had Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione received one free week for recuperation, and her stress over being away from school for one whole week and missing out on all her lessons had her irritated.

Theo was almost celebrating. He had one week to be with Hermione and get to know her more and just be with her. He was going to use that week as best as he could, even if that meant he had to hang with her friends. His mood was so high now that Hermione had finished her rant, that he playfully rolled his eyes at her comment.

"You forget that I've already had my name on national TV," he reminded her.

"And you would do well to keep it out of it if the reason _why_ it's on TV is the same as the first time."

"Of course I would," he replied, smiling angelically.

Ron and Harry grinned slightly, while Ginny stifled a giggle at Hermione's glare.

"Aw," Theo groaned. "Loosen up, Hermione. You know I wouldn't do that again."

Hermione's glare didn't soften. "You better not _ever_ do it again."

"Of course I wouldn't. You know that. You knew it wouldn't happen _ever again_ the moment you ended our call that night."

Hermione's glare gave way to a smug look. "That I did."

Theo rolled his eyes playfully, before sending a commiserating look towards Harry and Ron.

"_This_ is the woman I left _sacrificed_ my _life_ for?"

"That's her," Harry grinned.

"You're whipped, mate," Ron added, also grinning.

Theo pretended to groan before saying, "Gods help me."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, they would, Theo. If the _woman_ you were trying to woo wasn't Hermione Granger."

"Har har," the brunette said sarcastically. "Nice to know I have such wonderful friends."

"Do you allow me to test their wonderfulness as friends, Hermione?" Theo asked slyly.

Four pairs of eyes turned towards him, but Hermione was the most suspicious.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Theo?"

Smirking slightly, he got down to his knees in front of her, and stared right into her eyes. They were head-to-head, because of her sitting down on the couch.

"Hermione Granger, I want to know you more. I want to learn your weaknesses and your strengths. I want to protect you from hurt and pain. I promise I'll look after you the best that I can."

Hermione gasped a little, while her friends were staring on in shock. Except for Ginny, who was smiling widely at them.

"Will you go out with me?"

Hermione was trying to find words to say, but her brain seemed to have frozen the moment Theo opened his mouth.

The room was silent when Ron remarked, "That's it? Almost gave me a heart-attack right there… Thought he was gonna propose."

Harry laughed silently. "She looks like she's going into shock."

Ginny laughed with Harry merrily. "Someone slap her."

* * *

**AN:**

In celebration of _marginally converting_ Ellie to Themione =D**  
**

******Review if you want to keep this story rolling.**


	10. Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognisable characters.**

**_This story was inspired by _****AkashaTheKitty_'s Dramione story_****, _The Bracelet__. The story made me fall in love with Theo Nott, therefore creating this "Themione"._**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Feelings**

Hermione smiled, before leaning in to give Theo a peck on the lips.

"Eurgh. Keep the lovey-dovey stuff to a minimum, you two," came Ginny's voice.

It had been a month since the whole Durmstrang-Hogwarts Battle of the Station, as everyone had taken to calling it. Everything settled back to normal when they went back to school after their week off. Even Theo had said things at Durmstrang were the least exciting it had ever been, especially when Draco and most of his thugs were gone.

Theo had told Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny that Malfoy had been sent to St Brutus' Juvenile Detention Centre and High School, along with Blaise Zabini, Greg Goyle, and Vince Crabbe, amongst Theo's old friends. Colin Creevy's parents had also filed charges against Theo and Malfoy, but Malfoy got off worse, because he pleaded guilty to more bullying charges that were more severe than Theo's.

Theo had also reported that things were much more friendlier at Durmstrang. Students were no longer as cold and cruel about other schools, as the main instigator of the bullies was locked away; they didn't want to risk being sent away, too.

After Theo had started dating Hermione, Ron admitted that the only reason he hadn't asked Lavender Brown out was because he was afraid of hurting Hermione. As touched as Hermione was of his thoughtful gesture (which was rare, because most of the time he was tactless), she urged him to quickly ask the Beauxbatons girl out before she was taken.

Also at Hermione's behest, Ginny finally told Harry the truth of how she felt. Harry admitted that he had always liked Ginny, but was afraid to act on it because Ron was his best friend and her brother. When Ginny was seeing Michael Corner the year before, Harry felt that he had to move on, but he and Cho Chang never worked out, because he found out Cho was seeing a Beauxbatons guy. Now that Ginny was coming clean, Harry had immediately gone to Ron to "ask his permission", in a way. Ron had shaken his head at his best friend, commenting, "How daft can you be, mate? She's been crazy for you since she knew you."

That, apparently, had been permission enough.

Now, one month after all the drama, they were celebrating a night out in a fancy restaurant uptown.

"Speak for yourself, Ginny," Theo shot back teasingly, eyeing the hand that was entwined in Harry's.

The redhead rolled her eyes at Theo. Harry pulled out her seat like a gentleman, then sat himself beside her. Ron arrived a second later, followed by his girlfriend.

Lavender Brown's personality was part Beauxbatons, part Salem Institute, tiny part Hogwarts. She sort of knew how to have a good time, she didn't mind dating a guy from another school, and she was snobbish at times.

Her and Hermione's friendship was almost nonexistent, mostly due to the fact that Hermione had been Ron's ex-girlfriend, a fact that Lavender was never comfortable with. Lavender and Ginny's friendship was just as fabricated, but theirs was more strained, mostly because Ginny was Ron's sister; Ginny had subtly made it known that she preferred it when Hermione dated her brother, especially when Lavender let her Beauxbatons side out.

All six of them got along well enough, but there was the occasional tension when Lavender commented thoughtlessly. Otherwise, everything was usually fine.

They all ordered their food, and were waiting for their food when soft music began in the background. The boys grinned a little at the surprised looks on their partners' faces.

"Didn't think we would pick out a nice restaurant with an actual dance floor and nice dance music, did you?" Theo asked, grinning crookedly.

"_Romantic_ restaurant, with _romantic_ music," Ron added, also smirking.

Everyone laughed.

Harry said, "Shall we take it in turns? The dance floor's not _that_ big, and that way, we'll have our own choice of a song."

Heads nodded, and he grinned. "Alright. I'm first. Planner's honour."

He pulled Ginny to her feet, then walked over to a well-dressed man who was in charge of the music. The man nodded, twiddled a few buttons, and Cascada's _Every Time We Touch_ sounded over the speakers. Ginny and Harry revolved slowly around the dance floor.

"They look so sweet together," Hermione breathed.

Theo raised a hand and cupped Hermione's face. Her brilliant brown eyes immediately snapped to his face, before closing gently as his hand stroked her skin.

"We'll dance next, Hermione?" he whispered softly as his face came closer to hers.

She smiled slightly, before breathing, "Sure."

Still smiling, Theo lightly touched her lips with his. It was a soft yet sweet kiss. It wasn't of passion or of pleasure, but simply a show of innocent love. It was the type of kiss both Hermione and Theo liked; it showed how much they cared for each other beyond the plane of physical gratification and attraction.

When Harry came back with Ginny holding on to his hand (and blushing something fierce), Theo gave them a smile and a commendation, before leading Hermione up to the dance floor.

"Wait here," he whispered gently, before kissing her on the cheek, and moving forwards to talk with the sound manager.

He came back smiling. When the music began, he held her waist, and she coiled her arms behind his head. The only thing they saw were each other's eyes, staring into theirs with so much adoration. The only thing they heard was the music as it swirled around them and made their night unforgettable…

_I remember what you wore on our first day_

_You came into my life_

_I thought hey_

_You know this could be something_

'_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

'_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_And finally now, believing_

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Well maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one…_

* * *

**AN:**

Aaaaaand that's the end! :'D

Thanks for all the favourites, and the alerts, and

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

Oh my goodness, my first multi-chap fic finished! I can almost scream with sadness and happiness. Thank you to all for sticking with me through it all!

I love you =]

Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift

******Review your thoughts and opinions.**


End file.
